Querida Hermione
by Nortia
Summary: Tras la tercera prueba del Torneo, Hermione y Viktor tienen asuntos que aclarar. ¿Encontrarán una solución que no lo tire todo por la borda? Regalo para Nany Hatake C, del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


_Para Nany Hatake C. Un ViktorHermione es lo que pediste, un ViktorHermione es lo que te voy a dar. Espero que te guste._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Regalo para Nany Hatake C, del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione entró culpable y angustiada en la enfermería. Los últimos días había estado tan preocupada por Harry que ni siquiera se había acordado de ir a visitar a Viktor a la enfermería. Según la versión de Harry, que ya había escuchado varias veces, se podía suponer que había sido dominado por un fuerte imperius. Esta versión ya había sido confirmada por la señorita Pomfrey, y ella no se había acordado de ir a visitarle hasta que había pasado un día entero de su ingreso. En definitiva, que se sentía la peor amiga-o-lo-que-sea del mundo.

No tardó en localizarlo. Aun reclinado en una cama, su porte alto y robusto no podía ser disimilado de ninguna manera. Estaba durmiendo, y su expresión hizo pensar a Hermione que casi nunca lo había visto con la guardia tan baja.

Se sentó a su lado, aún más culpable que antes de no haber ido a visitarle. Le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, deseando que despertase y pudiese hablar con él lo antes posible.

Viktor tenía el sueño pesado y no parecía tener ganas de despertar. Hermione comenzó a distraerse mirando las otras camas en busca de caras conocidas, de manera que no se dio cuenta del ligero movimiento de su mano ni de cómo Viktor comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— "Herrmione"— murmuró este, sin poder hacer mucho más. Le dolía la cabeza como si se la hubieran golpeado varias veces contra la pared, y no recordaba nada a partir del momento en que estaba caminando dirección al estadio. Era consciente de que no tenía ningún daño físico grave, pero aun así se encontraba más cansado y extenuado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Hermione giró la cabeza con rapidez. Le contempló unos instantes, perpleja, para después lanzarle los brazos al cuello.

— ¡Viktor! — Le apretujó entre sus brazos hasta que notó que lo estaba ahogando. Después se incorporó y comenzó a hablar—. ¿Estás bien? No hace mucho que me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado, lo siento… Estaba con Harry, ya sabes, así que…

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Viktor, confundido. Intentó recordar algo después de ir al estadio, pero en cuanto lo intentó, un punzante dolor atravesó su mente.

— Uy— dijo Hermione para después mirarle con pena—. No recuerdas, lo olvidé. La señora Pomfrey dice que es normal después de lo que has pasado.

— Cuéntamelo todo— pidió, le encantaba oír la voz de Hermione.

Esta comenzó un relato que más bien parecía fantasía. ¿Un imperius? ¿Voldemort había regresado? ¿Karkarov había huido? Bueno, eso le daba igual, tampoco le caía muy bien. Un segundo, ¿Diggory estaba muerto?

Racionalmente no podía creerlo, pero, después de todo, nada de lo que había pasado éste año parecía congruente. La tranquilizó un poco que Viktor, a pesar de que cada parte de su relato parecía estremecerlo, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, como si le dijera silenciosamente que no importaba cuántas malas noticias podían venir, ella estaba perdonada. Para cuando Hermione terminó su relato, a Viktor la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo repitiera todo, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió que no tenía necesidad de oírlo todo otra vez, al menos no mientras seguía así de débil.

— Me alegro de que estés bien— murmuró Hermione finalmente, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla. Viktor sonrió por toda respuesta.

— "Grracias".

Se quedaron un rato callados sin decir nada. No hacía falta, a Viktor eso del inglés no se le daba bien y para Hermione eso del romance era tan nuevo que temía equivocarse. La respiración de ambos se acompasó, ralentizándose al mismo tiempo. Cuando la enfermera volvió, los encontró el uno junto al otro sumidos en un sueño profundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Viktor llevaba toda la mañana buscándola cuando la encontró. Estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, con un arbusto detrás que la ocultaba de ojos curiosos. Miraba al agua como si pudiera ver a través de ella, y por unos segundos Viktor recordó la segunda prueba del Torneo. Las horribles sirenas, el tiempo que se le escapaba de entre las manos y a Hermione bajo el agua, tan inerte que por un segundo la había creído muerta. Se estremeció.

Caminó hacia ella todo lo silenciosamente que pudo (considerando que Viktor era mucho más ágil sobre la escoba que sobre sus pies). Hermione debía estar muy absorta en sus pensamientos, porque usualmente eso no funcionaba con ella. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella, le tapó los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra la ponía en pie y dijo "Bu".

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Ah! — Gritó la chica a todo pulmón. Cuando Hermione se giró y escuchó su ruidosa risa, se ruborizó, furiosa—. ¿Pero qué te crees…? ¡Un minuto! — Hermione se interrumpió, reparando entonces en lo raro de la escena—. ¿Tú no te quedabas en la enfermería hasta nuevo aviso?

— Soy "fuerrte". Me acaban de "darr" el alta hace unas "horras".

— ¿Y no has venido antes? — Preguntó Hermione fingiendo indignación.

— ¿Cómo iba a "saberr" yo que estabas aquí? Te he buscado en la biblioteca, en el "Grran Comedorr", he ido a la torre de tu casa y he "prreguntado" a todo el que salía si estabas "dentrro…" Ya empezaba a "pensarr" que te habían "rraptado".

Este último comentario, dulce y burlón a un tiempo, hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Hermione rió ante la idea.

— ¿Quién va a querer raptarme a mí?

— Erres "herrmosa" como las princesas de los cuentos. "Cualquierr" persona querría "rraptarrte".

Este último comentario hizo sonreír a Hermione. Viktor se acercó poco a poco y Hermione se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada para frenarlo. Él le tomó la barbilla con los dedos y le alzó el rostro para besarla. Hermione se asió de su túnica y se puso de puntillas para responder el beso. Cuando se separaron Viktor compuso una sonrisa de las suyas, algo tosca pero sincera, y de las que le iluminaban la cara.

— Herrmosa — recalcó, y Hermione sonrió por respuesta.

Se dejaron caer detrás de los arbustos, Hermione se recargó en el pecho de Viktor y entrelazó sus manos como había hecho en la enfermería. Viktor comenzó uno de sus monólogos sobre quidditch, pero por suerte Hermione lo desvió en otra dirección a tiempo. Hablaron de todo y nada, Hermione no ponía especial atención en descifrar el balbuceo de Viktor, hasta que salió un tema de conversación que le llamó la atención.

—… Aunque, "ahorra" que "Karrkarrov" no está…— Tras decir esto, Viktor calló abruptamente. Hermione, muerta de curiosidad, preguntó:

— ¿Cómo os lo habéis tomado?

— Algunos no muy bien— admitió Viktor—. La "mayorría" están "sorprendidos", aunque no tanto como cabe "esperrarr". "Siemprre" tuvo un algo "siniestrro". En casa se lo "tomarrán peorr", todos le "adorraban". Tal vez cuando vengas…

— ¿Cómo? — Dijo Hermione. Se incorporó para mirarle mejor, atónita—. ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿No "quierres venirr" algún día? "Tendrrás" que hacerlo. Si tú y yo…— aquí Viktor calló, y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — Exigió Hermione, porque se imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

—… Si tú y yo estamos juntos.

Hermione suspiró, dándose cuenta de su estupidez. Viktor y ella no habían hablado de lo que ocurriría una vez terminado el curso. Admitía que era un tema que solía evitar, pero a pocos días del final de curso, parecía ser el momento indicado para arreglar las cosas.

— Viktor— comenzó ella—. Una vez acabado el curso, tú volverás a Bulgaria. Yo me quedaré aquí, en Inglaterra, por lo menos hasta que termine mis estudios.

— No "imporrta", te "esperrarré".

— No, Viktor. No solo es el tiempo, sino la distancia. Países diferentes, lejanos. Y demasiado tiempo de separación— Hermione se sintió como Jane intentando explicarle a Tarzán la civilización, por lo que cambió de enfoque—. Probablemente pasarán años antes de que volvamos a vernos.

— ¿Entonces no "quierres" continuar? — Preguntó Viktor, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. ¿No me "quierres", es eso?

Hermione se levantó también, pero evitó mirarlo.

— "Mírrame" a los ojos.

Hermione obedeció, aunque no se sentía capaz realmente de verlo a los ojos ahora. Viktor tomó sus manos con las suyas, enormes y llenas de callos.

— Te amo— le dijo—. Erres mi "prrincesa". ¿Tú no me amas?

Hermione miró hacia el piso, sin responder. Viktor la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos. Repentinamente le soltó las manos y se alejó dando grandes zancadas rumbo al barco de Durmstrang.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione observaba como el carruaje de Beauxbatons se alejaba volando en un intento de distraerse. La despedida de Viktor y ella había sido bastante dramática y prefería no encontrárselo de nuevo. Intentaba convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, y aunque su cerebro parecía estar de acuerdo, su corazón no conseguía procesarlo. Para distraerse miró a sus amigos, que, oportunos como siempre, charlaban sobre Krum y su partida.

— Me pregunto cómo volverán los de Durmstrang— comentó Ron, tan oportuno como de costumbre—. ¿Crees que podrán manejar el barco sin Karkarov?

— "Karrkarrov" no lo manejaba— contestó una voz ronca. En cuanto la escuchó, a Hermione se le aceleró el pulso—. Se quedaba en el "camarrote" y nos dejaba "hacerr" el "trrabajo" — Viktor se dirigió enseguida hacia ella, con el obvio objetivo de despedirse de Hermione—. ¿"Podrríamos hablarr"?

— Eh… Claro… Claro…— Tonta, se dijo mientras se alejaban, ya se imaginaba la de preguntas que le tendrían a su regreso.

Por fin llegaron a un arbusto lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada del castillo como para que nadie pudiera escucharles. Hermione intentó zanjar el asunto siendo grosera, y antes de arrepentirse, preguntó:

— ¿No nos habíamos despedido ya?

Viktor se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo, al tiempo que un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas. Hermione se sintió mal por su reacción, pero él contestó antes de que pudiera disculparse.

— No fue una despedida "parra" mí— tras esta afirmación se instaló un silencio incómodo. Hermione jugueteó con una piedrita a sus pies, sin saber que más hacer, hasta que fue Viktor el que intervino.

— ¿"Hubierra" sido bonito, no "crrees"? — Viktor Krum podía sentirse orgulloso de haber conseguido que Hermione le mirara con la más absoluta incomprensión, honor de muy pocos. No pareció percatarse, pues continuó hablando—. De no "vivirr" en países distintos y de no "quedarrte" a ti "varrios" años de escuela.

Hermione creyó que insistiría con lo de su discusión del otro día. Se preparó para repetirle lo que ya había dicho, pero se sorprendió al ver que Viktor la miraba con una media sonrisa suave y resignada.

— Sí, lo hubiera sido— admitió Hermione, pensando en aquel año juntos. Recordó la gentileza de Viktor, y como supo verla cuando era invisible. Recordó los silencios nada incómodos en la biblioteca, y las conversaciones acerca de temas banales o por el contrario temas tan serios que no los había hablado con nadie. En contraparte, recordó aquellas conversaciones incómodas sobre temas que no la interesaban, o el hecho de que nunca pudiera estar tranquila con Viktor sin que llegara alguna otra chica a darle un codazo y restregarle los pechos a Viktor en la cara. Aunque su relación no hubiera sido perfecta, había sido bonita, funcionaba en su extraña manera.

Hermione pensó que una cosa bien podría compensar a la otra, y, de haber tenido tiempo suficiente, tal vez aquellas pequeñas aristas se hubieran limado y su relación podría haber evolucionado a algo aún mejor, duradero. Tal vez incluso Harry y Ron lo hubieran aceptado, aunque de este último lo dudaba más. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera llegado a amarlo.

Desgraciadamente, nunca lo sabría. Ella era Hermione Granger, él Viktor Krum, y había demasiados obstáculos entre ellos como para poder mantener una relación. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago con este pensamiento, pero lo ignoró.

— ¿Me escribirás? — Preguntó Hermione, con un ligero tono de ansiedad. No quería perder a Viktor, no del todo: Aquel sería un insípido sucedáneo de sus conversaciones, pero era mejor que no volver a saber de él.

A Viktor se le alegró la mirada, y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— Cada día.

No había más que añadir. Las demás palabras, conversaciones y confidencias quedarían plasmadas en cartas, metros y metros de pergamino que encerrarían en sí mismas toda la complejidad de su relación. Mucho más tranquilos y con un peso menos encima, se acercaron a la puerta del castillo.

En cuanto llegó a su lado Ron escrutó el rostro de Hermione, pero esta se mantuvo impasible. No le apetecía una discusión en aquel momento.

— Me gustaba "Diggorry" — le dijo Viktor a Harry. Este último se sorprendió por lo repentino de su afirmación—. "Siemprre erra" amable conmigo. "Siemprre". Aunque yo "estuvierra" en "Durrmstrrang", con "Karrkarrov" — añadió, esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tenéis ya nuevo director? — Preguntó Harry, con ese tono curioso que Hermione conocía tan bien. Viktor simplemente se encogió de hombros, para después estrechar las manos de Harry y Ron.

Hermione notó como Ron miraba a Viktor fijamente mientras se retorcía las manos, con una mirada dividida. Sin querer ver como este se iba, se giró, mirando con gran interés las piedras que componían el castillo. Cuando Viktor ya se iba, Hermione escuchó:

— ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Y sin poder evitarlo se giró, mucho más divertida de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Viktor, sorprendido pero halagado, le firmó a Ron un pedazo de pergamino, mientras este comenzaba a ruborizarse como solo puede hacerlo un Weasley.

A Hermione nunca se le olvidaría aquella imagen.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y suspiró. Estaba aburrida, cansada y ansiosa. Aburrida y cansada, porque había terminado ya en sus dos semanas de vacaciones todos los deberes del verano, más todos los extras que los profesores propusieron. Ansiosa, porque no hacía ni cuatro días había recibido una carta de Ron pidiéndole pasar el resto de vacaciones con él, y diciéndole que los motivos no podía explicárselos por carta.

Hermione había podido presentir algo turbio en la petición, y no era descabellado pensar que el regreso de Voldemort durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos tuviese algo que ver. Sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció de solo pensar su nombre.

Había respondido afirmativamente a la petición de Ron, y aún estaba esperando que este contestase. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era releer las novelas que tenían sus padres, y pasar el tiempo en su jardín mirando al cielo, como hacía en ese momento. Pateó una piedra del suelo, frustrada.

Miró hacia el cielo utilizando la mano de visera contra el sol. Era mediodía, y le quedaba media hora hasta que la comida estuviera lista. Iba a desviar la vista cuando distinguió un punto oscuro en medio del cielo.

El punto oscuro se movía, y también se hacía más grande. Un minuto después, Hermione pudo reconocer la forma de un ave, y medio minuto después reconoció una lechuza. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un grito de emoción.

Cuando el ave se encontraba a solo unos centenares de metros, Hermione frunció el ceño. No era una lechuza común; era mucho más grande, y también parecía más fuerte. Era parda, y no podía negarlo, muy hermosa.

— ¿Cómo…?— Masculló Hermione, cuando el ave se posó cerca de ella y le tendió la pata. Dudó, pero la curiosidad pudo más y desató la carta. En cuanto lo hizo, el ave remontó el vuelo para posarse en un roble cercano. Hermione se preguntó si se quedaría allí hasta conseguir una respuesta.

Miró la carta que tenía entre sus manos, y sin perder más tiempo la abrió. Desdobló el pergamino que había en su interior y se sorprendió de lo largo que era. Comenzó a leer, y sin haber terminado la primera línea aún, una amplia sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

_Querida Hermione…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Este es un regalo para **Nany Hatake C** del Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011 que hemos organizado en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. En realidad este año lo ha organizado Gui, así que desde aquí le reconozco el esfuerzo.

**2º** Este regalito ha sido beteado por **Kakerlak13**, y como siempre yo se lo agradezco muchísimo. Esta vez merece un doble reconocimiento, porque me dio el buen tirón de orejas que llevaba un tiempo necesitando.

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor… ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
